Mass Effect: Titans of the Frontier
by Dukemon
Summary: When Humanity discovered Mass Effect Physics, there were those who shunned the technology, claimed that it would be the death of humanity. So they left Earth to colonize the Frontier and to discover and create new forms of technology, determined not to be reliant on Mass-Effect Tech. Now 40 years later after a huge war, the Frontier has joined the SA and bring with it, its secrets


Note: This is a Mass Effect fanfic that has elements of Titanfall lore and Halo starships and tech. This was an idea floating around my head as I have been playing a lot of Titanfall 2 and replaying Mass Effect. This timeline is meant to close any plot holes the merging of the 2 universes will make.

 **Timeline**

1961 CE

April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

1969 CE

July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

1997 CE

Sojourner touches down at Ares Vallis becoming the first rover to explore Mars. During its three months of operation, the rover captures more than 550 images of the Red Planet.

2015 CE

SpaceX successfully lands and recovers the first stage of its Falcon 9 rocket after delivering 11 communications satellites to orbit. This represents the first-ever orbital class rocket landing, and humanity's first major shift towards sustainable space travel.

2069 CE

July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

2070 CE

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

2075 CE

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

2103 CE

The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars.

2137 CE

The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

2143 CE

Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

With the discovery of Mass Effect Physics many researchers banded together to create various corporations such as Hammond and Vision tech in an effort to pool their intelligence, resources, and research to quickly find an effective method of FTL, only these 2 establish themselves enough to last.

2147 CE

Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars.

2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics

Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

2149 CE

Codex ME - Mass Relays

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

The Hammond Corporation creates the first Titan using a combination of Mass Effect and their own technology, also create various ship types that only use eezo and mass effect technologies to use the relays, Hammond Corp discovers the Phase-Shift technology and Slip-Space technology as a form of FTL. Leaves towards the Zeta Hyperion system in the Opal Hydra Cluster for colonization.

2150 CE

The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

2151 CE

To defend its expanding territory, humanity begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.

An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. After his mother is exposed during the accident, Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential.

With the colonies in the Zeta Hyperion system a success, Hammond Corp and Vision Tech begin a massive add campaign in alliance space for colonists. The Systems Alliance try to assert control over the colonies but the privet army, technology, and resources that Hammond and Vision have hold them off, Hammond Corp and Vision Tech colonize the surrounding Canis Sigma cluster, Raijin Nebula, the Delta Libra cluster, and the Nemo Serpens Cluster; the area becomes known as the Frontier.

2152 CE

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

2154 CE

April 11: Shepard is born.

There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero.

Conditions in the Frontier colonies become worse as the IMC buy the ownership of the colonies from Hammond Corp and Vision Tech. Riots and protests ensue. IMC attempts to steal the data on Slip-Space FTL as all ship that poses it have been scraped to protect the secret, all but one copy of the data survives. Humanity now only has Mass Effect based FTL left.

2155 CE

The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

2156 CE

Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.

2157 CE

Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

Council Era - Advent of Humanity (2157 CE - 2183 CE)

2157 CE: The Frontier War begins; colonies form the Frontier Militia to defend the colonies and lead attacks on IMC facilities. IMC responds violently.

2157 CE: The First Contact War

Codex ME - First Contact War

Humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues.

The events of Mass Effect: Revelation begin. Admiral Jon Grissom travels to Arcturus Station to congratulate graduates of the Systems Alliance's N7 training program and meets David Anderson. Grissom announces that an unknown alien force has attacked an Alliance post at the colony of Shanxi.

The First Contact War culminates in the turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first human world to fall to an alien race. Admiral Kastanie Drescher leads the Second Fleet in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet.

The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians.

The events of Mass Effect: Evolution occur. While aiding the human resistance effort on turian-occupied Shanxi, mercenary Jack Harper becomes embroiled in a plot by turian general Desolas Arterius to use an ancient alien artifact, the Arca Monolith, to convert the turian race into an army of invincible "meta-turians". Harper convinces Desolas' brother Saren of the dangers of the Monolith, which is "devolving" the turians into mindless beings under the Monolith's control. To protect his people, Saren orders the destruction of the building holding the Monolith, Temple Palaven, with Desolas and the meta-turians inside. Later, having realized that humanity and the galaxy face dark times ahead, Harper founds the human-survivalist organization Cerberus, publishes its manifesto, and assumes the identity of the Illusive Man.

An anonymous extranet manifesto is published following the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army, a "Cerberus", to be established to defend humanity against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by an illusive man", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media.

2158 CE

Humans learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability.

2159 CE

The Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility.

2160 CE

The Systems Alliance Parliament is formed.

With the existence of human biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.

2161 CE

Amid concerns over gene therapy and genetic modifications being misused, the Systems Alliance Parliament passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It imposes sharp restrictions on controversial uses of genetic engineering, but provides government subsidies for beneficial applications.

2162 CE

Construction of Arcturus Station is completed.

June 21: Felix Navarro is born.

2163 CE

The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in humans.

A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero. This results in a second generation of humans born with biotic potential.

Some of Hammond Corp and Vision Tech's lead engineers, scientists, and researchers join the Frontier Militia with proto-type ships and note on alternate FTL. Revives Slip-Space FTL and Mass-Accelerator Weapons. Consruction of a fleet of Slip-Space\Mass-Effect hybrid starships begins in secret.

2165 CE

Codex ME - Uncharted Worlds

Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge.

2167 CE

L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in humans.

The magazine Fornax is launched.

2168 CE

Shepard receives secondary exposure to element zero. Permanent biotic inclination manifests.

2170 CE

The human colony of Mindoir is attacked by batarian slavers. Many colonists are killed or captured.

Another human colony, Yandoa, suffers catastrophic dust-form element zero exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy ship explodes in orbit. Many children suffer birth defects; thirty-seven biotic children are born, including Gillian Grayson.

Biotic training for humans is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries.

L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous.

2171 CE

Shepard is officially detected as a biotic and fitted with L3 implants.

2172 CE

April 11: Shepard enlists in the Alliance military.

2173 CE

The Frontier finishes construction of the first of many Slip-Space/Mass Effect star ships, the first three ships are the PILLIR OF AUTUMN, TOURIST, and the PILLGRAM. Construction of project Infinity begins.

2176 CE

Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground teams.

2177 CE

Codex ME - Thresher Maws

During a recon mission to find a missing colonial pioneer team on Akuze, a unit of fifty Alliance marines is wiped out by thresher maws.

Felix Navarro joins the Frontier Militia.

2178 CE

In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by batarians. The threat against human colonies from batarian extremists is curtailed.

Feb 12: Navarro is found to be a prodigy and is slated for Titan Pilot training.

June 9: Navarro is linked to his Titan, A Vanguard class titan named CT-0117. Is stationed on his home planet of Reach and joins the Angel City Elite.

Construction of the FORWARD UNTO DAWN is completed.

2180 CE

IMC is forced to ask the SA for aid in the Frontier War, this backfires as the SA forces the IMC to stand down and the Frontier War ends. The Frontier stays separate from the SA while they try to rebuild.

Navarro is stationed on the FORWARD UNTO DAWN. Joins the Vandal pilot squad

2182 CE

The Frontier, in need of help decides to join the SA, this decision caused the Frontier to split with many factions leaving before they get forced to join the S. Many of the factions became mercenary groups and took what they could and decided to follow their own goals.

Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood and the 11th Militia Fleet take their ships and leave the Frontier Militia before the merger can happen and travel the galaxy as the mercenary group called The Defiant.

2183 CE

Humans and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy. David Anderson is given command of the ship, and Commander Shepard is assigned as executive officer.

The FORWARD UNTO DAWN of The Defiant makes a stop at Eden Prime for some shore leave and vacation before they head to the Citadel.

End Notes: The main character in this are our captain Shepered and the Titan Pilot Felix Navarro. through a second chapter will be up within 2 weeks if all goes well. Hope this seems interesting and a simple pool in the comments section, who should FemShep be paired with.


End file.
